Multiply satisfied
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: A 'deleted scene' to 'The Baby Shower' after Niles leaves Maxwell's room to go see C.C. N/CC. reviews are appreciated


This is a 'deleted scene' after 'The Baby Shower' when Niles goes into C.C's room.

Multiply Satisfied.

Niles slowly tiptoed into C.C's room now knowing if she was awake or not. When he slowly opened her hotel room door, he discovered she had indeed fallen back to sleep and slowly slipped inside before he quietly shut her door.

He then tiptoed over to her bed and pulled back the covers before he slipped into the open side, watching her sleep as he got on all fours to look over her back.

_My god, she is beautiful when she sleeps.._

He laid down on his side before he moved his arm over her waist and leaned his face in to kiss her exposed neck.

CC slowly opened her eyes and just as she was about to freak out, she noticed Niles' strong arm around her. His arms had been around her so many times, there was no way she couldn't tell his apart from someone elses.

"Mmm, Niles. What are you doing here? You didn't come with Nanny Fine, did you?" She slowly turned onto her back to look up into his eyes that were locked with hers. She couldn't help the smile that was glued to her face. He looked so handsome in the dim light and the grin he was wearing just added to his sexiness. She reached up and placed her hands on his face.

"I did," he whispered. "I couldn't bare the thought that you were in another man's arms."

"You could never lose me to someone else, Niles. I only want you."

Niles leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, letting all this feelings for her escape into that kiss.

C.C moaned softly as she pressed her tongue to his lips, begging for entrance.

Niles slowly spread his lips open before he met her lips in a duel, her pleading for pleasure which she quickly received.

"Mm," C.C moaned into his mouth as her nails dug into his t-shirt, sending a chill through Niles' body.

When the need for oxygen was too much, Niles moved his lips to her jawline, heavy breathes escaping his land C.C's lungs.

"My god, you're so beautiful," he whispered as his lips found her neck and he started to suck on it, devoted to leave a mark for the world to see.

C.C. moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor before he returned his lips to her neck.

"I won't be able to wait, Niles" she whispered. "Not with the things you do to me."

Niles smirked at his love's words. He slowly moved his lips from her neck, believing he did a good job on the hickey forming on her neck. He locked his eyes with hers seeing how badly she wanted him. "Tell me what I do to you," His voice was husky and his breath was heavy as he too could barely control himself as he hovered over her.

C.C smirked as she moved her hands to his biceps and held them tightly. "You make my heart beat faster than anyone has ever been able to do. You make my entire body shiver whenever you speak with that sexy accent. The feel of your lips on my body give me an orgasm all by itself. You-" CC was cut off with the hungry kiss by her lover. He leaned his body down on hers and cupped her face in his hands before C.C. had no more control and had no choice but to reach down and pull his boxers down by his waistband.

Niles pulled his lips back and chuckled softly at her eagerness. "I think you're the one that needs to get out of these clothes." He slowly moved off of the bed and pulled his boxers down all the way.

So many times, and yet C.C. still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was when he was in the nude. And her face certainly showed it.

Niles grinned at her expression, before he climbed back onto the bed and situated himself between her legs as he leaned over and started to unbutton her shirt. C.C smiled as she watched Niles slowly pull her shirt open after all the buttons were undone. "CC, you are so beautiful." He leaned in and softly kissed her lips before she placed her arms around his neck and he picked her up into his lap before Niles slipped her shirt over her shoulders.

Once he had her shirt off completely he leaned her back on the bed before he kissed her lips, slowly making his way down to her neck, the valley between her breasts and right below her naval. "Please Niles... Don't make me wait anymore." Her breath was heavy and she felt herself arch her back at the feeling of his lips so close to her most private area.

Upon hearing her request, Niles took a hold of the waistband of her pajama bottoms before slowly pulling them down, exposing her curls to him as a lump caught in his throat.

Once he pulled her pants down past her ankles, he quickly threw them off the bed before he hovered over her. "I love you. And I always will." He slowly moved himself over her before feeling himself sink inside her, a deep moan escaping them both.

"Oh Niles.." C.C. started to move her back up and down slowly to help with the thrusting.

"C.C, stop," He whispered. "Let me do everything for you." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, letting them linger on hers for a short time before another moan escaped his lips and made him tip his head back in pleasure.

C.C put her arms out for him and he shined his boyish grin before he moved his body lower, letting him wrap his arms around her body after she arched her shoulders up for him to get around her.

Quickly Niles and C.C both felt their pleasure build up to it's highest point.

"Niles I'm going to-"

"Not yet, C.C" he groaned. "Just a few more strokes." Niles continued to slowly thrust into her before he knew him nor her could hold on any longer.

"Oh God, Niles," CC quickly felt herself pass the point of no return and dug her nails into his back.

Once Niles felt C.C. release herself, he followed her; moaning loudly before burying his lips into her neck.

"Niles... You're amazing." Her breathing was heavy as her chest rose and fell, trying to collect herself.

Niles slowly picked his head up before looking at her with a loving smile. "I live to serve, Love."


End file.
